


we can only ever go backwards

by threepen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), i wrote this at 2am after thinking of it, man idk how to tag this, oldpotatoe thank you for your beautiful story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepen/pseuds/threepen
Summary: You guys remember Zuko's Interlude? and how much it hurt us? Yeah. I did that but this time, its Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), implied
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	we can only ever go backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldpotatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpotatoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [feels like we only go backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268089) by [oldpotatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpotatoe/pseuds/oldpotatoe). 



> So I'm in love with this fanficton called 'feels like we only go backwards', and it is beautiful and painful. So, after just thinking up random metaphors for what Sokka might be going through, I decided to write this drabble and poor out all my random emotions.
> 
> I should tell you though, you should read 'feels like we only go backwards' first. You probably wont really understand anything if you don't. It's by the lovely oldpotatoe here on AO3 and over on Tumblr. It's linked above.
> 
> (Don't take this too seriously please. I'm not very good at writing, an this was purely just self-indulgent.)

It feels like we only go backwards

I didn't know who _we_ was until a short while ago

I thought it was the collective we. Me and everyone else. 

But then I connected the dots. I connected the dots to a past that I can't even begin to discover. 

I'm like a statue, a relic from another time. But someone came along and broke me, now I'm in a million pieces. 

Everyone is trying to put me back together. But they're using tape. They tape my pieces back together and then they let go to admire their work. The pieces fall down and I fall _apart._ You on the other hand, _you tape me together but you don't let go_ , you hold all my pieces together so I don't fall. You need to let go. 

You let go. 

_I fall_. 

Everyone is trying to put me back together, they are using tape. I need glue.

Even if they glue me together, some parts, pieces no bigger than a piece of dust, won't be there. I'll never be that perfect statue again. 

I'm like a statue, a relic from another time. A time with war instead of peace, and pain instead of love. I'm a reminder of all that was lost, of the pain that everyone went through. It's all coming back to them now.

I take one step forward, I get pulled two steps back. They put one piece in, and two others fall out of sight. 

When I first broke you took a piece of me. Up until a few days ago I didn't even know you had it. I only knew it was missing. 

Whenever I'm the relic, it doesn't cause you to pity me, it causes you pain. It's breaking you too. 

I know you have that piece now, but I don't want it back. Not yet. Everyone has finally stopped trying to fix me with tape. I don't know if they are even looking for glue. 

You having that piece hurts you. I can tell it's breaking you. It's breaking me too. It's as if you are a statue, and I'm the sculptor. Every step I take towards you, to the piece, sends you further into the chisel. You are chipping away, breaking.

I'm going away, I want you to keep that piece safe until I get back. May it be weeks, months, or years. I want to come back.

When I come back I'll be fixed, I hope, I'll be ready to have the piece back. But… When I get back, all put together again, maybe I won't be the one who needs the glue. Maybe you will be the broken one. 

After all, it seems like we only go backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely did cry while writing this. Maybe its just a sign of my sleep deprived brain, but anyways, I really do hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And if you missed it; this work is inspired by 'feels like we only go backwards' by oldpotatoe. It's linked above the beginning notes. PLEASE GO READ IT
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, telling me what you think! :D
> 
> And maybe check out my Zukka Hanahaki AU? Y'all don't have to tho :p


End file.
